


What's This Feeling?

by lavashipper



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: M/M, Togami is in denial, idk how im gonna make the plot work, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavashipper/pseuds/lavashipper
Summary: What if Togami was part of the Final Killing Game? And what if that led him to realise his feelings were not what they seem?





	1. Third Time's the Charm (part one)

Naegi's hands gripped the railing of the escalator as they ascended towards where his hearing would be held. Suspicion of treason. Treason allegations. It irritated Togami, to think that these Future Foundation members would think Naegi to be capable of such a thing as being allied with despair.

  
"I feel like you'd be reliable to defend me, Togami-kun." Naegi had smiled at him, only days ago. That was Naegi's way of asking Togami to accompany him. _How could I refuse him?_ After all, he had been part of the events that led to these allegations. It was only fair that he should come along to defend his own actions as well as Naegi's. _Yes, that's exactly why I'm attending. So as not to soil the Togami name._

And Togami accompanied Naegi, as well as Kirigiri, and _Hagakure, presumably for his genius level intellect_. Clearly. Truth be told, Togami wasn't unhappy about getting the chance to argue with the morons that felt Naegi was capable of treason.

  
"Sorry I'm late." Naegi said as they opened the doors to the meeting room. Their arrival had clearly interrupted discussion. 

"Makoto Naegi, of Future Foundation Branch 14." All eyes were on Naegi as he introduced himself. The tension in the room was heavy. 

"So you're here, Makoto Naegi." Munakata spoke first. "Arrest him, Sakakura." The words weren't out of his mouth a second before his lackey, the boxer, Sakakura, had moved to obey the order. _What a good dog,_ Togami thought. _And what a pathetic move!_

Togami couldn't keep his annoyance to himself. "Surely your order of operations here isn't so poor that the accused isn't given a chance to defend himself," he snapped at Munakata.

  
"Togami-kun..." Naegi whispered in his direction. _Surely he wasn't okay with this!_ Togami pushed up his glasses and turned away as the handcuffs were snapped onto Naegi's wrists.

  
"Makoto Naegi, of Future Foundation Branch 14," Munakata spoke again. "You are under arrest on suspicion of treason." Togami had to admit it was slightly... distressing to see how genuinely fearful Naegi looked. Something about it annoyed him. Something about Sakakura's bulk towering over Naegi annoyed him. The feeling was familiar, and it being Naegi-related was especially familiar. Togami chose to ignore it.

  
"Sorry to handcuff the hero that defeated Junko Enoshima." growled the talented German Shepherd, Sakakura.

  
Naegi _had_ to try and be humble, even when faced with that. "No, that was..." he began before - THUD, Sakakura punched him right in the stomach. Togami let a yell escape him, Naegi looked so _small, weak._

  
"Just what do you think you're doing?" Togami began, before Kirigiri spoke.

  
"You're assaulting someone who can't fight back, and you call yourself a member of the Future Foundation?" Kirigiri's words were calm, rational. Togami agreed with every ounce of them. That woman made an excellent ally. An excellent comrade, even. Friend, Naegi would say. _Perhaps that is the most accurate._

  
"Shut up. After all our comrades you sacrificed, I don't know how you can call yourseleves heroes." That dog wouldn't stop barking. Togami felt like snapping that in fact, it was Sakakura that had first used the word "hero" here, but bit his tongue. Just as Sakakura hit Naegi with another blow, to the face this time.

  
Togami instinctively let Naegi fall back onto him, and supported him for a moment before calling out to Munakata and his favourite Great Dane. "This doesn't seem like a very civili-"

  
A knife. Whizzed past his head. And another voice spoke. "Stop shouting, or I'll have Yoi-chan put one of these in your head." The sweetshop brat girl was speaking. They were, it seemed, quite heavily outnumbered.

  
Just as Togami moved to assist Naegi, Sakakura spoke again "Now, stand up."

  
Togami didn't like this, and he didn't like how it was making him feel either. Something about it all was making him feel angry, but angry on Naegi's behalf? And this wasn't an unfamiliar feeling. Not at all.

He let his mind wander back to the killing game in Hope's Peak, when he had found himself warning Naegi about trusting Kirigiri, without thinking almost. His warning had been wrong, but at the time he obviously didn't know that, and he couldn't figure out what had possessed him to show concern. The feeling was similar to when three cartoonish version's of Naegi's face appeared on the voting results, and during Naegi's execution. _I'm concerned for Naegi. I'm worried about him._

  
Togami had accepted that once he had become allies with Naegi, at the Future Foundation, and got involved with the plan that got Naegi into this mess. He _cared_ about his _friend._

  
_Is that why I agreed to come here?_

Another voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Please, stop this." The bull-headed man, the wrestler, Gozu. He had moved to stop Sakakura.

  
"Get your hands off me." growled Sakakura. _Woof woof_ thought Togami. "Punishment without discussion is nothing more than lynching." explained Gozu, calmly. _Perhaps some of them are more intelligent than others._

"If you continue this course," Gozu began, puffing himself up like he was preparing for a fight, "I, Great Gozu, shall be your opponent!"

  
"That's enough," interrupted Munakata. _Is he only speaking because he thinks Sakakura could lose that fight?_

  
Togami turned his attention towards Naegi's half-crumpled form, and bent down to attempt to help him up. _Friendship._

"Makoto Naegi is injured and not in a suitable state for questioning." stated Kirigiri. _I wonder whose fault that is._ "Give him time to recover."

"It's only a scratch," Sakakura growled. _Is that dog blind as well as stupid?_

"Sakakura," Munakata began "He won't be able to talk like that, regardless. The meeting has been suspended. Then, Makoto Naegi, we'll have questions about you and the Remnants of Despair."

"Take him." He wanted to protest as Naegi was separated from them. He wanted to stay with him. 

_Why am I feeling like this?_


	2. Third Time's the Charm (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game begins.

He and Kirigiri spoke quietly to one another in a corner near the ladies bathrooms.

"It's ridiculous. Treating us like criminals with no proof. How dare they act like-"

Kirigiri cut him off. "There's no point throwing a tantrum because they're in the wrong and won't listen to you. You once said yourself that you can't judge others actions by your own standards."

Togami let out a _tch_ of annoyance. There was truth to her words, but he said that when he had the mind of his 16-year old self. Nonetheless, it was still logical, so he said nothing.

Kirigiri continued. "Though you're a lot more emotional now than you were then, aren't you?" she posed the question in such a way that he felt she could see through every facade he ever put up to hide his emotions.

 _There's no point disagreeing with her, at any rate_. Togami sighed, and resigned himself to saying "Naegi is important for the world's hope."

Kirigiri gave him a small sort of smile. "Are you sure he isn't equally as important for yours?"

"Th-That's..." He didn't know how to respond. _Why does it feel like she knows more about my feelings than I do?_

"Now, if you'll excuse me," she entered the bathroom, leaving Togami alone outside. Or so he thought for all of thirty seconds, as a moment later a worn-out looking man showed up in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked sharply of the man. He seemed to be similar in age to Togami himself, he'd guess 25 at most. Togami seemed to have startled him, as he jerked around suddenly.

"Um, I-I'm here for the meeting with Chairman Tengan," he began "I wasn't sure if I could enter."

Upon getting a closer look at the man, Togami recognised him. "You didn't answer my question, but it doesn't matter. Ryota Mitarai, yes?"

"Y-yes, from Branch Office 10." He had been Togami's upperclassman at Hope's Peak. _Not that he'd ever shown up for school_ , he had sent the Super High School Level Impostor in his place.

Suddenly, the floor, the walls and everything around them began to shake. Togami felt a sense of panic he wasn't used to. _What's...going on?_ Kirigiri stepped out of the bathroom sharply. "The security guards are lying dead in the bathroom." she said calmly. "I'm going to inform the others. We appear to be under attack."

The three of them entered the meeting room, with Kirigiri delivering the news of the security guards' death. Everyone seemed to be aware they were under attack, but Togami immediately looked around for Naegi - and found him, being held down by Sakakura.

"Mitarai, you came." commented the Chairman. Kirigiri had knelt down beside Naegi, and Togami followed suit.

"What's the situation?" he asked, sensing that Kirigiri had knelt with the intention of asking the same. Naegi answered in a low voice. "The exits have all been blown up."

"So we're trapped." was Kirigiri's calm reply. Levels of panic seemed to be rising in the room.

"Calm down, there are many people in this room from the Future Foundation, we can handle-" Great Gozu attempted to calm everyone down, before suddenly, something appeared to have been thrown on the ground. Thick fog filled the room, and Togami could tell from how it felt breathing it in that it was some sort of gas.

"Sleeping gas?" Kimura cried out. "And it takes immediate effect?" Togami felt himself begin to lose consciousness. Distantly, he heard some of the others call out to one another, and then Naegi slumping, half on top of him, before everything went black.

The first thing Togami felt was the feeling of an IV in his wrist. _What's going on?_   He opened his eyes and sat up. Then he remembered. He looked towards his wrist, to where there was some sort of bangle snapped tight to it, and seemingly with a needle in one of his veins coming from it, from what it felt like. He turned to Naegi beside him, to see him regaining consciousness also. Slowly, everyone in the room began to wake up.

"A timer?" Naegi murmered, inspecting his bangle. "What's this about?"

And that's when it happened. Togami felt Naegi go rigid beside him as that unmistakeable voice rang out. "Upupupu." _Monokuma?_

"How've you been, kiddos? It's been so long!" Togami instinctively moved closer to Naegi, whose face had drained of colour so fast Togami felt he might collapse. "As long as there's despair in people's hearts," the voice began, as a screen flickered to life showing the dreaded bear, "Monokuma will always come back!"

Naegi had frozen, his eyes quivering, his body rigid. _How inconvenient,_ Togami thought. _I can't not do this._ Togami moved closer to him again, and put an arm behind his waist for support. _He's no use unless he's conscious._ Or was he just trying to justify his actions by telling himself that? Nonetheless he stayed where he was, supporting him as he was.

"Who the hell are you?" growled Sakakura. No one dignified him with an answer.

"Let's get to it," Monokuma began once again. "People of the Future Foundation, I admire how you're trying to save the world. Thanks to you, the Remnants of Despair have been on a constant losing streak!" Togami didn't like where this was going, and tighted his hold on Naegi's waist. Naegi had began shaking. "We're nearly extinct!" continued Monokuma, "So as my way of thanking you, I'm going to have you all..."

_Don't say it. Please don't say it._

"Kill each other!"

Togami felt himself actually have to begin supporting Naegi as the smaller man began to go weak. _How could this be?_   Togami began to think. _Enoshima is dead_.

"You'll kill each other and treat it like a game, like you millenials always do."  _Shut up._

The others began to react, angrily. But Monokuma continued his speech. _He's not reacting to anything we say. Is this perhaps pre-recorded?_ Togami thought, but said nothing. _Wouldn't that mean the mastermind is either one of us, or far away, having set this up in advance?_

"If it's happened twice, it'll happen three times. Stuck in a rut?" Monokuma blabbered on. "Nope, this is a classic!"

Togami jumped slightly - he had been too focused on his train of thought - as Naegi jerked out of his hold on him and yelled at the screen.

"Don't mess around!" he clenched his fist defiantly. "We won't play your game! We're allies, we won't kill each other!" he seemed almost upset as he added. "Never again.."

"Where's Yukizome?!" Munakata suddenly yelled, ignoring Naegi. "Where is she?!"

Blood. Dripping from the ceiling? Horror was visible on everyone's faces as they noticed. Naegi gasped as he craned his neck upwards.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention," began Monokuma. The game's already started!"

And the chandelier, with Chisa Yukizome's corpse impaled on it, fell from the ceiling. Togami felt numb. _This can't..._

"So, Naegi-kun..." Monokuma continued, "we're about to begin a killing game that will determine the fate of humanity! The last, and greatest battle between hope and despair."

Naegi's teeth were clenched, his stance had changed from terrified to defiant, or perhaps a mixture of both.

"I'm exaggerating, you say? Nope, not at all!" Monokuma declared gleefully. "That's because this battle... is the conclusion to your story and mine."

Togami froze, his mind spinning. Because to him, that sounded like:

"Even if you defeat me, Makoto Naegi will die here."

_Is this what despair... feels like?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Poor Togami, so confused... what could his forbidden action be?


	3. Hello Again, Hope's Peak High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback, and an answer.

"Makoto Naegi," Munakata began. "If you truly desire a world of hope, if you truly hate despair."

Togami braced himself for what he knew Munakata was going to say.

"You should kill yourself right here."

***

Sun shone down on the grounds of Hope's Peak Academy, illuminating the smiling faces of students, chatting and eating lunch outside in the good weather.

Togami remained in his seat as his classmates filtered out of the classroom for lunch. He was supposed to be reading a book, but couldn't focus on it. Naegi had caught his attention, as he had quite often recently.

When Togami had first started at Hope's Peak, and Naegi had introduced himself on the first day, Togami scoffed at the thought that someone so ordinary, a commoner with little talent could attend the same school as he did. Nonetheless, such was the situation with Naegi. While Togami had little interest in him, Naegi had been persistent with his treating of Togami as a friend. Eventually, Togami found himself become slightly more interested in him as well, and found himself becoming fond of the boy's company. His optimistic personality. And he found himself paying attention to him more often.

_Are all commoners like this? I haven't spoken to many._

Togami watched as Naegi tidied his things and prepared to leave the classroom for lunch. He stood up and walked towards the door, but then, to Togami's surprise, stopped and turned around.

"Hey, Togami-kun?" he asked, "Ah, if you want you can eat lunch with me," he then seemed to panic a little as he added "A-ah, only if you want to! Most people are busy and I-"

"Why would I want to eat lunch with you?" asked Togami. Well, why would he? _Why do I?_ Naegi seemed to have taken his answer for a no, blabbering on about how, of course Togami wouldn't want to, it's no problem, he was just wondering, its fine.

"That doesn't mean I won't, Naegi." Togami added, as Naegi had turned to leave. Naegi turned around, smiling. "Really, Togami-kun?" _He was quite... cute... when he was happy. Is that something I'm supposed to think about a classmate, a friend, as Naegi says?_

"Better than waiting for Fukawa to come find me." Togami commented, to justify his actions to Naegi, of course. _It is a lot more pleasant than Fukawa following me to the library. Much, much more pleasant._ "Ah, of course," answered Naegi with a smile.

Togami never thought he could enjoy spending time with someone like Naegi. They came from different worlds yet... Togami wouldn't mind seeing Naegi make his way into his world some time. As time passed, he found himself enjoying spending time with Naegi, almost becoming fond of his company. _That's not to say it isn't painfully obvious how different our backgrounds are._

"Eh? Togami-kun? You didn't know that normal people don't have private chefs?!"

***  
Togami's happy days at Hope's Peak were far behind him. When the Future Foundation had made their best efforts to restore his memories, he'd felt a sense of loss for what once was. And now, yet again, he found himself in the midst of a killing game.

 _At least now,_ he glanced towards Naegi. _At least now I remember who I care about so I don't try to kill them._

Had they lost memories this time around too? He had to check later. If a substantial amount of time had passed, his eyesight would be somewhat worse when he took off his glasses, after all, most people with bad eyesight find it gets worse over time. He had never thought of that in Hope's Peak. He had never considered that they could have had their memories removed. Such technology was invented by the Super High School Level neurologist and either covered up, or had been in some of the memories he'd lost and never recovered. It made sense that he wouldn't consider it. _But this time-_

"Rule number one. The time limit," Monokuma had begun to speak again. "When the time on your arm bangles runs out, you will all be injected with a sleeping drug." Togami looked away from the crude cartoon versions of the game participants on the screen and looked towards his bangle. _It must be a strong drug if they can fit enough to sedate us regularly in these bangles._

"Rule number two: the attacker," Togami clenched his fist. _So there's one among us?_ "While you're asleep, one attacker will wake up." _One attacker? Does that mean there's more than one?_ "The attacker will be given a time limit in which to kill exactly one person. So basically, there's a traitor! If you don't take care of it, the Future Foundation has no future."

And then the cartoon changed, to something Togami wasn't impressed by. "Well why don't you just pick someone who looks like the attacker and off them?" Monokuma sneered, as it showed everyone onscreen surrounding and "killing" the Naegi cartoon in the middle. "If the time limit hits, and no one's dead, its a GAME CLEAR." he added, as those words flashed onscreen.

"Rule number three. NG Codes! Look at your bangles, and you'll find a single action that you aren't allowed to perform. Perform that action, and your bangle will deliver a lethal amount of poison." Togami would ordinarily start trying to figure out what poison could fit into the bangle along with a sleeping drug, but instead was filled with dread for what could be on his bangle. Bracing himself, he looked towards it, his fears mingling with confusion and finally, solidifying into dread.

**"Not telling Makoto Naegi your true feelings before the 5th time limit."**

_How could I do that if I don't know what those feelings are?_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm not sure how I'm going to work out the plot with Asahina and Togami's roles basically swapped, but hopefully I can figure it out and maybe change different things to make this a bit different to the original. Thanks for reading!


End file.
